


Hot Touch

by Angelhart



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Anime, Canon Universe, Complete, F/M, Humor, Manga, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, kamihaji, kamisama hajimemashita - Freeform, kamisama kiss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: Did his young kami even realize the effect she had on his body?Things had been easier when he could just quench his lusts at the Red Light district. Now he was forced to resolve his ‘problem’ in a different way.





	Hot Touch

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M/MA (warning this story contains adult content)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story takes place in between chapter 141 and 142 of the manga.

* * *

  
  
He couldn't sleep. He had just placed down the kiseru on tabako-bon and had made himself comfortable in the futon. Well… as comfortable as he could get at the moment. The two sheets just covering above his waist, more for modesty than for anything else. For _she_ could unexpectedly enter his room. His eyes focused on the hatch, realizing that he desired that, actually. In fact, maybe it was just the thing she needed. To be shocked by the realization of what she did to him. What effect she had on his body. Did she even realize this?

He bit his lower lip in frustration. It annoyed him that he couldn't even tell anymore if the subtle hints he threw at her were either being ignored or if she was just too innocent to pick them up. Maybe… a little bit of both.

_Not without her consent._

The words of the god were still echoing in his ears. Months ago, the man had taken him apart and he knew that face. He dreaded it. How he had suffered the man's lectures in the past about his socializing skills with humans, or better said, the lack thereof, and had been forced to stare into _that_ face during. But it hadn't been a lecture. Not even a waving finger. Just those four words. And yet they haunted him more than any previous order the god had ever given him.

Perhaps it was because of the fear that had nestled inside him after his memories had returned to him fully. Of what he had almost done to her in the past. Or, when he had been drunk. Of course, it was not his intent to harm her. Or let her become a prey to his sexual advances. Not with his sober mind anyway. But then again, he hadn't been sober for a long time now. Her scent, her presence had made him drunk.

And horny.

His right hand slid underneath his loose yukata and tugged on the fundoshi. A groan left his mouth as he cupped himself for a moment. He bit his lower lip again to stifle the next groan as he closed his hand for pressure. Things had been easier when he could just quench his lusts at the Red Light district. Now he was forced to resolve his 'problem' in a different way.

Again, his gaze fell upon the hatch. His ears pinpointing towards it to pick up any sound that would get his hope up.

She had ran back into the living room snatching a blanket from one of the storage cupboards, mumbling about how cold it was in her room.

"You can come sleep in my room," he had hinted. "I can keep you warm."

He had ignored the death look the serpent had given him and had searched in the sudden bashful expression on her face to see if she would dare to accept his invitation. But as she folded the blanket around herself she had smiled sweetly and had sent him a "Thanks, I'm good."

The god had sent him a look as well. Almost one filled with amusement. Damn him.

IF mister divinity was so good in lectures, why wasn't _he_ going to give _her_ a lecture about leaving him dry?!

Silence.

There was a tension in his chest as he listened. Yet, unfortunately, there were not footsteps on the ceiling above him. No soft tiptoeing of her feet. Her tiny delicate feet.

He would devour her. Starting with those little toes. Taking them in his mouth and sucking each one of them. Then kissing the sole of her feet, then an ankle, tracing a part upwards with his mouth. A moist path as he would lick his way up the calf to her shin and then to the joint of the knee. Higher, brushing her inner thigh. And her scent, he inhaled the nights air, could practically taste it, the heavy scent of her arousal would fill the room and by the time he would get to her hipbone it would surely have spiked tenfold.

He undid the knot of his obi, removed it and opened his yukata to let his flesh cool in the nights air.

She would be wearing something delicate, refined. A kimono with sakura flowers or their pink petals. Her hair in a knot, held together by his hairpin that was decorated with the same flower.

Yes. Perfect. Beautiful.

And she would be straddling his lap dressed in that fine, fine silk. And he would sit up, stroke her face, angling it, then press his mouth to those soft pink lips. Kissing them until they would redden and swell.

For a moment he pondered about his embodiment in this fantasy. Her shinshi, bound by her control... Hmm, that could be interesting. Her mouth voicing commands he had to obey, putting her in a dominant role like that. So playful.

Yes... that could be really fun when she would overcome that virginal shyness that clung to her now. There was a pleasant pulse in his groin, his erection already straining for freedom when he played out the possibilities in his mind.

Delightfully sinful.

Human...

The form his body would transform to in less than a year. He enjoyed the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. He envisioned making love to her every night, seeing her body naked on their bed, damp with post coital perspiration. And he would cradle her hips once more, easing into her again until they would be utterly spent or witness the dawn of day.

The wild untamed fox…

Like he was now.

Which brought him back to the mystery of her not having kissed him yet to form the contract once again. It seemed almost like she was too shy to do so. It puzzled him, but in the aroused state he was in now, the thought of having her like this did send a thrill down his spine.

She did fancy the wild fox. Her scent did tell him that much. Her secret glances, her heated flush whenever he locked eyes with her. Was that it? The answer to his riddle? Was she embarrassed by her own lustful fantasies of him?

Oh, how he liked that.

Yes... that fantasy would do.

Straddling him, a strand of his long hair gliding through the fingers of her right hand. Her eyes lowered, unable to look at him for she would be too shy to stare into his heated gaze. He would watch her cheeks color that lovely pink.

_Imagine it_ , he would coax her silently in his thoughts _, imagine feeling it brush over your naked skin. Tickling._

He would shock her by taking hold of the kimono and nagajuban and roughly pull them over her shoulders, baring her bare chest to his scrutiny gaze. His ears would catch that gasp that would escape her lips and the cry that followed as his mouth would capture one of those protruding nipples and would suckle it. Gently at first. Then biting softly, grasping it with his teeth and pulling before releasing and soothing the tender flesh with his tongue.

His hand had started a slow stroke. A grunt leaving his mouth, his body thankful for the gratification, even if it was by his own fingers. And not hers.

But what if she would enter his room now? His eyes turned to the stairs. How would she react if she would see him like this? Would she walk towards him and straddle him for real? Find the nerve to push his hand aside and unstrap those fundoshi strings and hold him?

He arched his head back and let out a long and lustful moan. Envisioned those small fingers wrapping around his cock. Her touch warm and gentle.

He untied the strings and reveled in the relief as his erection sprung free from it's confinement. In his imagination his hand would be covering hers, closing her fingers around him more, making her grip tighter.

His hand was folding a fist around the shaft and squeezed softly. He hissed sharply at the feel.

_Like so,_ he would tell her. Now he just spoke the words in his mind to the fantasy image of her that was holding him so intimately.

He closed his eyes and watched her smile at him so wickedly that it aroused him to the fullest. Yes, he could picture her being a vixen like that. Where her power over him would make her bold and her realization that she could turn him to putty in her hands.

Oh, and how he longed to be in her hands. In her hot mouth. In her warm and wet body. How those inner muscles would pulse around him, entrapping him in that moist, tight heat.

He squeezed again, extracting moisture from the tip. Brushing his thumb over it he spread it around the shaft for better lubrication.

Careful. Mindful of his long talons he stroked underneath. Imagined her hand, a stroke so teasingly soft that it would probably bring him to the edge real fast. And he tried to capture that ilusionary feeling, using two finger tips stroking upwards from the base to the top. He shuddered at the sensation. Again, those delicate fingers would glide over him. Teasingly, unmerciful.

The tension in his chest tightened and he felt out of breath. "Nanami," he moaned. His sweet innocent, playful vixen. He would pull her close, place a hand against the back of her head and kiss her hungerly. Pulling that pin and free her hair so he could entangle his fingers in those ebony locks.

His fingers wrapped themselves tightly around his rock-hard cock. He would tongue her mouth, nibble her lips. She would be driving him mad with her sweet taste. The residue of lemon pie he had made as dessert for her this evening on her lips. And her throat, salty droplets he would lick up as her skin would heat up in arousal and their activity. Starting with the dimple above her breast bone all the way up to her chin. Her head would fall back and she would make soft noises of pleasure his ears would catch. And close to her ear he would tease her with his fangs. A little pressure, a little suction. Enough to leave a tiny mark that the serpent would be sure to see in the morning. And another on her shoulder, a breast, close to her hipbone.

Mine. Mine. All mine.

Inside. He would lift her up and over him, unable to wait any longer and eager to be engulfed in her depts. Would she cry out the first time or smother the sound by biting his shoulder? Both fantasies equally invigorating. Her cry would fill the shrine and all the world would know that he had completed their union and she was now his and his alone.

He smirked. That serpent would know.

Or her blunt teeth pressing into his skin. The painful sting of it thrilling. He would whisper soothing words into her ear until she would relax around him and he would be enable to move.

Or in their already active love life, her body just as eager as him to fill her up. Her arms wrapping around his neck, her mouth capturing one of his ears, her tongue licking the sensitive skin on the inside. She would lower herself on him, not easing up until he filled her to capacity. And then she would ride him and he would fall back and watch her. His hands on her waist, on her breasts. The fine silk of her kimono draped over his hips and thighs. Her back arched so beautifully and in his vision, behind his closed eyes, he watched their joining with fascination. Her body slick with the moisture of her arousal sliding over him again and again. Watching himself disappear inside of her. Such an erotic sight.

His hand was creating a friction. Faster and faster.

Her inner muscles would be clamping down on him with each rise of her body, reluctant to release him. Sucking him in again as she lowered herself once more. With one hand on her rear he would guide her movements. Faster, deeper, pushing her harder on him. His hips pushing up to meet her, forcing her to take all of him. And she would. Her body would swallow him up and encase him fully.

The moans that filled the room where his, but they would be lost in the cries that she would release. His other hand would be on her stomach, sliding down through those coarse hairs. And he would feel that tremble in her body when his fingers would add pressure to that hidden nub and start a rhythmic stroke.

And with each rotation of his thumb her muscles would contract and, in reality, his hand tightened with each downward motion of friction. Yes. Yes.

His teeth clenched and his body thrust up against his hand.

"Nanami," he grunted heavily. Sweet kami, he would pull her against him, kiss that mouth again, feel her shudder when she would tumble over that blisful edge, her body milking him as he would push through her orgasm to find his own end.

He pressed himself into the futon as he spilled his seed against the sheets covering him. His hand easing up on the friction, slow movements to milk him of every last drop.

He would hold her as she would lie on his chest. Stroke through her hair and press a kiss against her damp forehead. And she would fall asleep in his arms and he would breathe in her scent and that of their lovemaking. He would watch her cute flushed face rise and fall with the movement of his chest.

His cute Nanami.

"Tomoe?"

His eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. Looking towards the stairs and up he noticed that the hatch was, however, still closed.

"Tomoe?"

He tried to control his breathing before he answered, knowing being out of breath would raise questions.

"Yes." He waited. She did not come down, but remained on the level above him. How much had she heard? He chuckled. Him moaning her name, now that would be a hint she would not be able to ignore so easily, now would she? "Yes, Nanami?" he said when a reply didn't come.

"Uhm… can you help me in setting up the kotatsu. I'm cold."

It was almost the end of April. Honestly.

_Why don't you come down and let me warm you up?_ He licked his lips, the words burning on the tip of his tongue, eager to be voiced out.

"Sure," he replied. I'll be up in a couple of minutes.

"Thanks, Tomoe."

He could tell by the tone in her voice that she was smiling. Slowly she retreated, his ears following her footsteps towards the living area.

He sighed. Maybe he could not convince her to share his bed, but perhaps he could steal a kiss from her tonight.

Maybe.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone ^^
> 
> This pairing wasn't in the tumblr vote poll, but I still wanted to do something for the Kamisama Kiss fans amongst my readers. 
> 
> I know some of my readers were most interested in reading a fic were the kitsune would indulge himself in a little solo activity ;)
> 
> Because it is his erotic fantasy, this fic is a little more like 'Red'. Slightly darker than my average Tomoe x Nanami fics and a bit rougher in word use.
> 
> I hope this short fic met all of your expectations.


End file.
